


Liberalism

by BlastedHead



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: BDSM, Bottom Bucky Barnes, Dom/sub, Dominant Steve Rogers, M/M, Sex Toys, Top Steve Rogers, submissive bucky barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-19
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-10-07 14:00:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10362030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlastedHead/pseuds/BlastedHead
Summary: Bucky awaits for his dominant to return home.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [【盾冬】Liberalism](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5892931) by [sibasin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sibasin/pseuds/sibasin). 



> There isn't any real sex... They're just Bucky's imagination. I'm sorry about that.
> 
> Unbeta'ed. Sorry for any mistakes.

Bucky was waiting for Steve to return home.

The pair of watery, lustful greyish-blue eyes stared at the door knob. Exposed skin more than those which were covered by the black leather jacket, Bucky half-knelt on the floor of the entrance with his wrist handcuffed, hands hanging obediently between his legs right in front of the erection which was impossible to hide underneath the soaked black underwear.

With excitement and expectation coursing in his veins and not wanting to let Steve’s semen flow out of this body so casually, after tearfully begging for Steve to help him, the seed blocked by an love egg filled him, making Bucky tremble once in awhile. Stuck between the wall which was already soft and wet due to the previous sex, the sensation caused by the low-frequency vibrations from the egg played with his nerves, making his shaking cock yell for more. But without Steve’s permission, Bucky would not comfort his hardness; he would only sigh ever-so-softly, kneeling on the floor and waiting, because before going out Steve had tenderly handcuffed him, caressed the black leather collar on his neck and kissed the nipple rings on his chest, telling him to wait for him to come back obediently, therefore Bucky had been waiting alone at the entrance after Steve had gone, waiting, looking forward to, desiring Steve, his strong but yet gentle dominant, going back to his side.

He knew that Steve would return, and the latter would praise him that he was an obedient good soldier and reward him by expanding and filling his opening with his thick cock.

Bucky could not help but shiver at the thought. He let out a low moan, an intolerable wave of heat rising through his body.

He could not say how much he loved Steve calling him ‘my good soldier’ using his demanding but tender tone; this simple sentence made Bucky feel that he could throw away his shame and do everything for Steve, from hiding under the podium and sucking his dick while he was giving a talk to being tied to the bed with his eyes blindfolded, the collar on his neck and a mouth flail between his lips and letting Steve fold him into half and fuck him.

Because this was Bucky’s own desire. 

Bucky needed to be dominated. After the experience of being transformed into the Winter Soldier, the desire left in his broken soul was embedded even deeper into his bones; he desired to be dominated, bound, imprisoned, used, filled, as if that was the only way to offset his empty heart for a little bit. Not because of his past as the Winter Soldier, but because it was born with him - only by obeying Steve and being owned by him fully would he feel safe and complete.His body and soul were shocked the first time he had seen Steve, as though they were destined to be each other’s before they were even born - a born submissive and a born dominant. They had recognised each other’s nature and the love almost immediately, and after puberty had hit them and made them true adults, they had started having a physical relationship. Although Steve had been sicky and weak, he had always had a way to make Bucky listen to every single command from heart. They had a safe word, but Buck had never used it, because he knew he did not need it: Steve never actually hurt him; he would respect Bucky’s will, letting the latter choose how he would be controlled.

Sometimes, when Bucky desired for pain too much that it nearly lost control, Steve would stop until Bucky tearfully promised that he would not hurt himself again and begged him to continue, and he would continue fucking Bucky gently. Only Steve could fulfill all of Bucky’s wishes. The feeling of being dominated by Steve made Bucky feel deeply that he was loved.

And when Steve had tenderly put on the collar with a diamond ring with Steve’s name embedded on around his neck, the overwhelming happiness caused Bucky to cry like a child. 

That was the happiest moment of Bucky’s life.

From that day on Bucky was Steve’s; he was everything he had: his Captain, his master, his dominant, his love.

His hand reaching for the collar on his neck, closing his eyes slowly, Bucky wrapped his fingers around his neck, recalling with his head down the happy sense of suffocation every time Steve choking him with a gentle smile on his face and piercing Bucky while calling his name with a low voice. Being fucked by the Steve in his imagination, Bucky choked himself sometimes heavily, sometimes lightly, the slight lack of oxygen of his brain made him sigh softly, the egg vibrating in a low frequency in his entrance filled with semen, bringing him an indescribable numb sensation. A tongue rolled over a pair of lips, trembling legs moving closer unintentionally, the sighs and moans and the sound of the egg vibrating were the only sounds of the quiet entrance. He was close to collapsing, but he would not touch his cock; without Steve’s help he could not release. 

Therefore all he could to was waiting. Waiting for Steve to come back. 

He knew that Steve would see the reddish mark on his neck after he had returned. Then he would get angry, perhaps ordering him to lie down, grabbing his hand and fuck him hard from behind, perhaps hooking his collar and making him look up in order to exchange a kiss or suck his dick; and Bucky also knew, if he asked for it, Steve would spank him while fucking him, to an extend that his arse was red and hot. A suitable amount of pain would only made them feel even more excited. Pain and the gentle confessions followed could always make Bucky release and dirty himself without any sort of comforting. Then Steve would reach his climax under Bucky’s weeping, fill him with lava-hot semen and apply pressure on his raised stomach and said with a smile, ‘Look at yourself, Buck… Inside is my child… Do you let me help delivering it?’

Bucky would pant fast and nod desperately, half-opening his foggy watery eyes to watch Steve pushing his abdomen bit by bit to squeeze a large amount of semen out of his red swollen opening. 

When Steve came back. Only when he came back.

Bucky wriggled his heated unsatisfied body and staring at the door knob with eyes filled with expectation, as his heart started to ache, finally, he heard familiar footsteps slowly walking from the lift to the behind the door. Keys were taken out. The door knob turned. Releasing his hand from his neck, Bucky’s adam’s apple rolled, tears rolling down from large eyes, looking at the door at it open with great expectation.

‘I’m home, Bucky…’ holding a paper bag in his arms, Steve said tenderly with a smile to Bucky who was kneeling on the floor and looking at him. ‘Have you been a good boy.’

‘Welcome home, Steve…’ Bucky stopped, wriggled his body and continued with soft moans, ‘I have been obedient...have been waiting for you here…’

However Steve’s smile froze as he saw the mark on Bucky’s neck. Putting down the paper bag, he looked at Bucky with a blank face, ‘No, you are a bad soldier who doesn’t listen to orders… How many times I have told you not to hurt yourself when I’m not here?’

‘I...I’m sorry…’ cocking his head to one side, an adorable but provocative smile appeared on Bucky’s face, voice trembling because of uncertainty and expectation, with tears pouring out from his eyes non-stop. ‘You may punish me…’

Steve stared at Bucky’s broken but beautiful expression which kept luring him to punish him and sighed. His Bucky had always desired to be punished, sometimes even hurting himself, so Steve had no choice but to fulfil it. 

Catching Bucky tremble because of his sigh, Steve opened his mouth and lowered his voice, said, ‘What punishment do you want, Buck? Spanking your shameless ass? Or tying you up on the table and fick you with my hand? Testing whether your hold can hold my fist or not?’

‘...I...as soon as it is you who give me...I want all punishments…’

Bucky’s body was trembling from Steve’s voice. The excitement nearly brought him to his climax.

‘I will, Buck… Everything you want, I’ll give you…’

Under Bucky’s lustful gaze, Steve smiled, and closed the door slowly.

**Author's Note:**

> p.s. According the the author, Steve goes out to buy food because they have played for a few days, and all food have been eaten up. XD


End file.
